nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Fantasia
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Fantasia is one of the very special Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossover films. Plot Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Fantasia opens with the two teams led by Pooh and Simba being introduced to one another, with special focus being given to the DigiDestined and their Digimon. However, when they begin to wonder on what they should do for that day, an earthquake swallows them beneath the ground, and they are instantly transported to the mystical and musical realm of Fantasia, where the old sorcerer Yen Sid tells them that they must complete a set of musical tasks if they are ever to leave this world safe and sound. However, King Bowser and his gang of villains are ever present behind them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and take them away to their lair as prisoners of war. Acts * Toccata and Fugue in D Minor by Johann Sebastian Bach. Live-action shots of the orchestra illuminated in blue and gold, backed by superimposed shadows, fade into abstract patterns. Animated lines, shapes and cloud formations reflect the sound and rhythms of the music. * Nutcracker Suite by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Selections from Tchaikovsky's ballet suite underscore scenes depicting the changing of the seasons from summer to autumn to winter. A variety of dances are presented with fairies, fish, flowers, mushrooms, and leaves, including "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", "Chinese Dance", "Dance of the Flutes", "Arabian Dance", "Russian Dance" and "Waltz of the Flowers". * The Sorcerer's Apprentice by Paul Dukas. Based on Goethe's 1797 poem Der Zauberlehrling. Mickey Mouse, young apprentice of the sorcerer Yen Sid, attempts some of his master's magic tricks but doesn't know how to control them. The gang tries to help Mickey fix his mistake, but they are unsuccessful until Yen Sid intervenes at the last moment. * Rite of Spring by Igor Stravinsky. A visual history of the Earth's beginnings is depicted to selected sections of the ballet score, much to the growing displeasure of the heroes as they try to avoid the sequence's many dangers. The sequence progresses from the planet's formation to the first living creatures, followed by the reign and extinction of the dinosaurs. * The Pastoral Symphony by Ludwig van Beethoven. A mythical ancient Greek world of centaurs, cupids, fauns and other figures from classical mythology is portrayed to Beethoven's music. A gathering for a festival to honor Bacchus, the god of wine, is interrupted by the King of the Gods Zeus who creates a storm and throws lightning bolts at the attendees, including the heroes. * Dance of the Hours by Amilcare Ponchielli. The gang, after entering a seemingly abandoned palace, bears witness to a comical ballet in four sections: Madame Upanova and her ostriches (Morning); Hyacinth Hippo and her servants (Afternoon); Elephanchine and her bubble-blowing elephant troupe (Evening); and Ben Ali Gator and his troop of alligators (Night). The finale finds all of the characters dancing together until their palace collapses. * Night on Bald Mountain by Modest Mussorgsky and Ave Maria by Franz Schubert. At midnight on Walpurgis Nacht, our heroes find themselves caught in a trap set by their foes while the demonic god Chernabog summons evil spirits and restless souls from their graves to serve his every command. The spirits dance and fly through the air until driven back by the sound of an Angelus bell as night fades into dawn while the villains run away swearing revenge. A chorus is heard singing Ave Maria as a line of robed monks is depicted walking with lighted torches through a forest and into the ruins of a cathedral. During the climax of this sequence, it is here where the Digidestined are confronted with a horrific truth concerning their families and a terrible disaster from long ago. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * are the villains guest starring in this film. * This film directly ties into in which . * Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Zordon, Alpha 5, appear in the bonus ending for this film. In this ending, Zordon shows in his vision to Team and tells them to recruit for the team and gets completely formed with additional villains. * Much like in Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Yen Sid (who appeared in The Sorcerer's Apprentice segment of the real film) help Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and their old/new friends , on their journey through the land of Fantasia. * During the Pastoral Symphony, try to hit on the Centaurettes, much to Rabbit's dismay. At this point, TK asks what's wrong with him. To this, Timon replies, "Don't ask." * are mentioned in this film. * This film directly ties into in which . * King Cotton March by John Philip Sousa and Les Toreadors by Georges Bizet are both featured as the end credits music for this film since the real film is full of classic music. * The storyline continues in ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Fantasia 2000''. Dedications * Leopold Stokowski (1882-1977), who conducted the real film's segments and died of a heart attack * Walt Disney (1901-1966), who voiced Mickey Mouse in several appearances (including the real film, which he also produced) and died of lung cancer * Robin Williams (1951-2014), who voiced the Genie in Aladdin and committed suicide * James Horner (1953-2015), who composed the music for The Land Before Time and died in a plane crash. (It is also the first 's Adventures film to be dedicated to the memory of Walt Disney.) Music score * Dark Beauty Castle - Epic Mickey * Villains of a Sort - Kingdom Hearts * Spike - The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island * The Marketplace - Aladdin * On a Dark Night - Aladdin * Magical Mystery - Kingdom Hearts * Bedtime - The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure * Always There intro - The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island * The Rescue and Discovery of the Great Valley - The Land Before Time * Meet Uncle Pterano - The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire * Flotsam and Jetsam - The Little Mermaid * Red Menace - Fringe Element * Escape - The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire * Battle of the Heroes - Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Duel of the Fates - Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Mufasa Dies - The Lion King Bonus Ending: * Sora - Kingdom Hearts II * Redemption - Zack Hemsey * Victory of the Daleks - Doctor Who * The Red Menace - Fringe Element Scenes Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossovers